ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Battle Saga
Super Battle Saga is an action-packed, adventure, family and friendship, romance, drama, comedy and mystery anime crossover series. It involves the heroes of Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Bleach, RWBY and Attack on Titan working together in the Naruto universe, battling enemies, searching for six legendary stones, and uncovering mysteries of the pasts of their worlds that will determine their destinies in the future. If released in English, it will be dubbed by Studiopolis / Bang Zoom! Entertainment (Los Angeles) and Funimation / Rooster Teeth (Texas). Synopsis New Characters Japanese Voice Cast Main Cast *Junko Takeuchi - Naruto Uzumaki *Masakazu Morita - Ichigo Kurosaki *Mayumi Tanaka - Monkey D. Luffy *Saori Hayami - Ruby Rose *Tetsuya Kakihara - Natsu Dragneel / E.N.D. *Yūki Kaji - Eren Jaeger / Attack Titan Secondary Cast *Akemi Okamura - Nami *Akira Ishida - Zeref Dragneel *Ami Koshimizu - Yang Xiao Long *Aya Hirano - Lucy Heartfilia *Aya Suzaki - Nora Valkyrie *Chie Nakamura - Sakura Haruno *Chō - Brook *Daisuke Nakamura - Jellal Fernandes *Fumihiko Tachiki - Sakazuki "Akainu" *Fumiko Orikasa - Rukia Kuchiki *Hideo Ishikawa - Itachi Uchiha *Hiro Shimono - Conny Springer, Jaune Arc *Hiroaki Hirata - Qrow Branwen, Sanji *Hiroki Tōchi - Pantherlily *Hiroki Yasumoto - Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Hiroshi Kamiya - Levi Ackerman *Ikue Ōtani - Tony Tony Chopper *Ikuya Sawaki - Issho "Fujitora" *Junko Takeuchi - Akamaru *Kappei Yamaguchi - Usopp *Katsuhisa Hōki - Jimbe *Kazuhiko Inoue - Kakashi Hatake *Kazuki Yao - Franky *Kazuya Nakai - Roronoa Zoro *Kenichi Suzumura - Future Rogue Cheney *Kentarō Itō - Choji Akimichi, Renji Abarai *Kenyū Horiuchi - Pain *Kikuko Inoue - Salem *Kishō Taniyama - Jean Kirschtein *Kujira - Orochimaru *Kōichi Tōchika - Neji Hyuga *Kōji Yusa - Gin Ichimaru *Kōsuke Toriumi - Kiba Inuzuka *Mai Nakahara - Juvia Lockser *Marina Inoue - Armin Arlert *Mariya Ise - Levy McGarden, Romeo Conbolt *Masaharu Satō - Edward Newgate "Whitebeard" *Masashi Ebara - Might Guy *Masako Katsuki - Tsunade *Mikako Komatsu - Mira *Mitsuaki Madono - Kon *Nana Mizuki - Hinata Hyuga *Naoya Uchida - Madara Uchiha *Natsuki Hanae - Zwei *Norikai Sugiyama - Sasuke Uchiha, Uryu Ishida *Rie Kugimiya - Happy *Romi Park - Toshiro Hitsugaya *Ryōka Yuzuki - Ino Yamanaka *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Borsalino "Kizaru", Dr. Emmanuel Klipse *Satomi Satō - Wendy Marvell *Satoshi Hino - Sai *Sayaka Ōhara - Erza Scarlet *Shinji Kawada - Shino Aburame *Showtaro Morikubo - Shikamaru Nara *Shin-ichiro Miki - Ango Shibusawa "Alpha" *Shō Hayami - Sosuke Aizen *Sōma Saitō - Lie Ren *Takehito Koyasu - Lao Shibusawa "Beta", Zeke Jaeger / Beast Titan *Tesshō Genda - Kurama *Tomohisa Hashizume - Bertolt Hoover / Colossal Titan *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Kaname Tosen, Mard Geer Tartaros *Wataru Hatano - Gajeel Redfox *Wataru Takagi - Obito Uchiha *Yoshimasa Hosoya - Reiner Braun / Armored Titan *Yōichi Masukawa - Rock Lee *Yōko Hikasa - Weiss Schnee *Yui Horie - Carla *Yui Ishikawa - Mikasa Ackerman *Yui Ogura - Yuno Uzumaki *Yukari Tamura - Tenten *Yuki Matsuoka - Orihime Inoue *Yuriko Yamaguchi - Nico Robin *Yū Kobayashi - Sasha Braus *Yū Shimamura - Blake Belladonna *Yūichi Nakamura - Adam Taurus, Gray Fullbuster *Yūko Kaida - Cinder Fall Minor Cast *Ai Kayano - Kyôka, Vernal *Ai Orikasa - Kozuki Momonosuke *Akeno Watanabe - Melinna, Tayuya *Aki Toyosaki - Seilah *Akiko Yajima - Lector *Akio Ōtsuka - Hazel Rainart, Marhsall D. Teach / Blackbeard *Akira Ishida - Gaara *Ami Koshimizu - Wanna Bellanova *Anri Katsu - Nile Dok *Aoi Yūki - Eta *Atsuko Tanaka - Konan *Atsushi Imaruoka - Erik / Cobra *Atsushi Ono - Gamaken *Aya Hirano - Future Lucy Heartfilia, Layla Heartfilia *Aya Hisakawa - Monkey D. Star *Ayako Kawasumi - Delta, Winter Schnee *Ayana Taketatsu - Theta *Ayumi Sena - Yuzu Kurosaki *Ben Hiura - Zeff *Bin Shimada - Wapol *Daiki Nakamura - Inoichi Yamanaka *Daisuke Kishio - Loke/Leo, Scorpio *Daisuke Nakamura - Ulquiorra Schiffer *Daisuke Ono - Erwin Smith *Daisuke Sakaguchi - Young Portgas D. Ace *Eiji Miyashita - Jiemma *Eiji Sekiguchi - Taurus *Eisuke Asakura - Teuchi *Eizo Tsuda - Hiashi Hyuga *Emi Sagara - Mikoto Uchiha *Emi Shinohara - Kushina Uzumaki *Eri Kitamura - Aquarius, Cana Alberona *Fumihiko Tachiki - Kenpachi Zaraki *Fumiko Orikasa - Summer Rose *Fuyuka Oura - Sorano Aguria / Angel, Yukino Aguria *Gō Inoue - Young Madara Uchiha *Hana Takeda - Kurotsuchi *Haruhi Nanao - Rin Nohara *Hideaki Tezuka - Ay *Hidekatsu Shibata - Hiruzen Sarutobi, Igneel, Monkey D. Dragon *Hidenobu Kiuchi - Shisui Uchiha *Hideyuki Hori - Bartholomew Kuma *Hideyuki Tanaka - Donquixote Doflamingo, God of Darkness *Hideyuki Umezu - Second Mizukage *Hikari Yono - Samui *Hikaru Midorikawa - Mercury Black *Hiraki Yono - Shima *Hiroaki Hirata - Genma Shiranui, Karoo *Hiroki Tōchi - Kugo Ginjo *Hiroki Yasumoto - Han, Son Goku, Weisslogia *Hiroshi Iwasaki - Shukaku *Hiroshi Kamiya - Trafalgar Law *Hiroshi Naka - Gamabunta, Monkey D. Garp *Hiroshi Shirokuma - Azuma, Warrod Sequen *Hiroshi Tsuchida - Ezel, Grisha Jaeger, Raido Namiashi *Hiroshi Yanaka - Shikaku Nara *Hiroyuki Yoshino - Kappa *Hisao Egawa - Killer Bee *Hisayo Mochizuki - Yachiru Kusajishi *Houko Kuwashima - Iota *Hōchū Ōtsuka - Jiraiya *Ikue Ōtani - Konohamaru Sarutobi *Ikuo Nishikawa - Fukusaku *Ikuya Sawaki - Hanzo *Jouji Nakata - Baki, Hordy Jones, Keyes *Jun Fukushima - Lambda *Jun Fukuyama - Yumichika Ayasegawa *Junichi Suwabe - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Junji Majima - Sawyer / Racer *Junko Midori - Kouaru Utatane *Junko Noda - Tashigi *Junko Takeuchi - KYUBI MODE, Mecha-Naruto, Young Sabo *Junpei Morita - Nagato *Jūrōta Kosugi - Asuma Sarutobi *Kanako Tōjō - Karin Uzumaki *Kanami Satō - Mini, Mother Pisces *Katsuhiko Kawamoto - Deidara *Katsuhisa Hōki - Gecko Moria *Katsumi Chō - Mifune *Katsuyuki Konishi - Erymanthian Boar, Kalydonian Boar, Laxus Dreyar, Nemean Lion, Yuri Dreyar *Kaya Matsutani - Rangiku Matsumoto *Kazuhiko Inoue - Gildarts Clive, Ozpin / Ozma *Kazuhiro Yamaji - Kenny Ackerman *Kazuyuki Okitsu - Gamma *Keiji Fujiwara - Kallisto the Bear *Kenji Hamada - Fugaku Uchiha *Keiko Nemoto - Shizune, Tonton *Ken Narita - Ryuken Ishida *Kenichi Suzumura - Chomei, Rogue Cheney, Utakata *Kenji Akabane - Young Lao Shibusawa *Kenji Fukuda - Cee *Kenji Nomura - Epsilon, Lykaon Wolf, Yammy Riyalgo *Kenjiro Tsuda - Aoba Yamashiro, Hannes, Silver Fullbuster *Kenshō Ono - Floch Forster *Kenta Miyake - Akatsuchi, Jirobo, Kurt Melvin *Kenyū Horiuchi - Kin'emon, Taiyang Xiao Long, Tobirama Senju *Kikuko Inoue - Minerva Orland *Kiyomi Asai - Hanabi Hyuga, Lilynette Gingerback *Konomi Fujimura - Neo Politan *Kotono Mitsuishi - Boa Hancock *Kumi Sakuma - Momo Hinamori *Kunihiro Kawamoto - Omoi *Kōichi Yamadera - Krokottas Hyena, Lernaean Hydra *Kōki Miyata - Chojuro *Kōki Uchiyama - Macbeth / Midnight *Kōsuke Gotō - Aoda *Kōsuke Toriumi - Acnologia, Szayelaporro Grantz *Maaya Sakamoto - Lynn Aviar, Matsuri *Machiko Toyoshima - Kunia *Mahito Ōba - Smoker *Mako - Young Natsu Dragneel *Mamiko Noto - Katsuyu, Mavis Vermillion *Manami Numakura - Cart Titan *Marina Inoue - Emerald Sustrai *Mariya Ise - Ilia Amitola *Masafumi Kimura - Crux, Ghira Belladonna, Kitsuchi *Masahiko Tanaka - Dot Pyxis, Fourth Kazekage *Masakazu Morita - Hollow Ichigo, Marco *Masaki Aizawa - Gyuki *Masaki Kawanabe - Horologium, Macao Conbolt, Sagittarius *Masaki Terasoma - Caribou, Hidan, Torafuzar *Masato Funaki - Iwashi Tatami *Masaya Onosaka - Shinji Hirako *Masayo Hosono - Ayame *Masuo Amada - Manda *Mayumi Asano - Glynda Goodwitch, Haku *Megumi Han - Velvet Scarlatina, Young Obito Uchiha *Megumi Hayashibara - Raven Branwen *Megumi Nakajima - Lyra *Megumi Ogata - Tier Harribel *Megumi Toyoguchi - Kali Belladonna, Pyrrha Nikos *Megumi Urawa - Young Roronoa Zoro *Megumi Yamaguchi - Aaroniero Arruruerie (Bottom Skull) *Mei Sonozaki - Kokuo, Yugito Nii *Misa Watanabe - Nefertari Vivi *Misaki Sekiyama - Mabui *Mitsuo Senda - Gamamaru *Mitsutaka Tachikawa - Hagoromo Otsutsuki *Miyuki Sawashiro - Ultear Milkovich, Ur Milkovich, Virgo *Miyu Irino - Saiken, Yagura Karatachi *Mutsumi Tamura - Young Kakashi Hatake *Naoki Tamanoi - Third Raikage *Nobuaki Fukuda - Choza Akimichi *Nobuo Tobita - Ebisu, Zetsu *Nobutoshi Canna - Kabuto Yakushi, Nnoitora Gigla *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Ikkaku Madarame *Noriko Shitaya - Moegi Kazamatsuri *Norio Wakamoto - Celestial Spirit King, Poseidon *Osamu Mukai - Second Tsuchikage *Rie Kugimiya - Karin Kurosaki, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Oscar Pine *Rie Takahashi - Leia McAlister *Rikiya Koyama - Coyote Starrk, Hind of Keryneia, Yamato *Rintarō Nishi - Moblit Berner *Romi Park - Temari, Hange Zoë *Rumi Ochiai - Kurenai Yuhi *Ryōko Ono - Mirajane Strauss *Ryōko Shiraishi - Fu, Matatabi *Ryōta Ōsaka - Marco Bodt *Ryōta Takeuchi - Darui *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Byakuya Kuchiki, Zabuza Momochi *Ryūsei Nakao - Caesar Clown, Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Ryūzaburō Ōtomo - Aaroniero Arruruerie (Top Skull), Crocodile *Saki Fujita - Ymir *Saori Hayami - Kagura Mikazuchi *Saori Gotō - Libra, Meredy, Plue *Saori Terai - Traute Carven *Satomi Kōrogi - Frosch *Satsuki Yukino - Koala, Yoruichi Shihoin *Sayaka Narita - Aries *Sayaka Ōhara - Masaki Kurosaki *Shigenori Sōya - Isobu, Roushi *Shigeru Ushiyama - Tazuna *Shiho Hisajima - Female Pain *Shinobu Matsumoto - Atsui, Dodai *Shinpachi Tsuji - Makarov Dreyar, Pakkun *Shizuka Ishikawa - Inari *Shiori Mikami - Historia Reiss *Shizuka Itō - Coco Adel, Flare Corona *Showtaro Morikubo -''' '''Bartolomeo *Shunsuke Sakuya - Sakon and Ukon *Shin-ichiro Miki - Kisame Hoshigaki, Roman Torchwick *Susumu Chiba - Kidomaru *Shōhei Kajikawa - Son Pisces *Shōko Tsuda - Grandeeney *Shōzō Iizuka - Baraggan Louisenbarin *Shūhei Sakaguchi - Jugo *Sōichirō Hoshi - Pietro Bellanova *Tadahisa Saizen - Ao *Taiten Kusunoki - Ibiki Morino, Zommari Leroux *Takahiro Fujiwara - Kretan Bull *Takahiro Mizushima - Tempester *Takahiro Sakurai - Sasori, Sting Eucliffe *Takao Honda - Anko Mitarashi *Takashi Kondō - Suigetsu Hozuki *Takaya Hashi - Kakuzu *Takaya Kuroda - Capricorn *Takayuki Sugō - Hashirama Senju, Zangetsu *Takeharu Ōnishi - Gamahiro *Takehito Koyasu - Kuzan "Aokiji" *Takuma Terashima - Jackal, Zeta *Takumi Yamazaki - God of Light, Kanjuro *Tatsuhisa Suzuki - Jared Walker *Tetsu Inada - Brain / Zero *Tetsu Shiratori - Zancrow *Tomo Shigematsu - Gamatatsu, Udon Ise *Tomohiro Tsuboi - Izumo Kamizuki *Tomoichi Nishimura - Ohnoki *Tomomi Nakatsuka - Yukata *Tomoyuki Kono - Kotetsu Hagane *Tomoaki Maeno - Sun Wukong *Tomokazu Seki - Rob Lucci *Tomokazu Sugita - Shura Nikos *Toshihiko Seki - Iruka Umino, Kaien Shiba *Toshio Furukawa - Portgas D. Ace *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Eneru, Isshin Kurosaki, Kimimaro Kaguya, Minato Namikaze, Skiadrum *Tōru Furuya - Narrator, Sabo *Tōru Ōkawa - Arthur Watts *Yasuhiro Mamiya - Dirk *Yasuyuki Kaze - Kankuro *Yoku Shioya - Tyrian Callows *Yoshihisa Kawahara - Young Precht Gaebolg *Yoshiki Nakajima - Neptune Vasilias *Yoshimutsu Shimoyama - Cancer, Motherglare *Yoshino Takamori - Carla Jaeger *Yuka Komatsu - Karui *Yutaka Aoyama - Franmalth, Hiruko, Jura Neekis, Precht Gaebolg "Hades" *Yuki Matsuoka - Young Ichigo Kurosaki *Yukiyo Fuiji - Gemi *Yurika Hino - Mei Teriumi *Yōji Ueda - Gamakichi *Yū Shimamura - Annie Leonhart / Female Titan *Yūki Kaji - Lyon Bastia *Yūki Ono - Young Ango Shibusawa *Yūki Tai - Young Hashirama Senju *Yūsaka Yara - Hargrave, Homura Mitokado English Voice Cast Main Cast *Bryce Papenbrook - Eren Jaeger / Attack Titan *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy *Johnny Yong Bosch - Ichigo Kurosaki *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki *Todd Haberkorn - Natsu Dragneel / E.N.D. Secondary Cast *Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna *Ashly Burch - Sasha Braus *Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long *Ben Diskin - Sai *Brian Donovan - Rock Lee *Brian Palmero - Kaname Tosen *Brina Palencia - Juvia Lockser, Tony Tony Chopper *Brittney Karbowski - Wendy Marvell *Cam Clarke - Dr. Emmanuel Klipse *Charlie Campbell - Issho "Fujitora" *Cherami Leigh - Lucy Heartfilia *Christopher R. Sabat - Roronoa Zoro *Clifford Chapin - Connie Springer *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Erza Scarlet *Colleen Villard - Ino Yamanaka *Crispin Freeman - Itachi Uchiha *Dan Green - Lao Shibusawa "Beta" *Danielle Judovits - Tenten *Dave Wittenberg - Borsalino "Kizaru", Kakashi Hatake *David Matranga - Bertolt Hoover / Colossal Titan *David Wald - Gajeel Redfox *Debi Mai West - Tsunade *Dee Bradley Baker - Akamaru *Derek Stephen Prince - Shino Aburame, Uryu Ishida *Doug Erholtz - Gin Ichimaru *Eric Vale - Sanji *Fred Tatasciore - Pantherlily, Sakazuki "Akainu" *Garrett Hunter - Adam Taurus *Ian Sinclair - Brook *Jād Saxton - Carla *James Marsters - Ango Shibusawa "Alpha" *Jamieson Price - Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Jason Liebrecht - Qrow Branwen, Zeke Jaeger / Beast Titan *Jen Taylor - Salem *Jessica Nigri - Cinder Fall *Joel McDonald - Zeref Dragneel *John DiMaggio - Jimbei *Josh Grelle - Armin Arlelt *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee *Kate Higgins - Sakura Haruno *Katelyn Barr - Mira *Kristi Kang - Levy McGarden *Kyle Hebert - Kiba Inuzuka, Sosuke Aizen *Lindsay Seidel - Romeo Conbolt *Luci Christian - Yuno Uzumaki, Nami *Matthew Mercer - Levi Ackerman, Pain *Max Mittelman - Zwei *Michael Yurchak - Obito Uchiha *Michelle Ruff - Rukia Kuchiki *Mike McFarland - Jean Kirschtein *Miles Luna - Jaune Arc *Neath Oum - Lie Ren *Neil Kaplan - Madara Uchiha *Newton Pittman - Gray Fullbuster *Patrick Seitz - Franky *Paul St. Peter - Kurama *Quinton Flynn - Kon *R Bruce Elliott - Edward Newgate "Whitebeard" *Robbie Rist - Choji Akamichi *Robert McCollum - Jellal Fernandes, Reiner Braun / Armored Titan *Samantha Ireland - Nora Valkyrie *Scott Porter - Future Rogue Cheney *Skip Stellrecht - Might Guy *Sonny Strait - Usopp *Stephanie Sheh - Hinata Hyuga, Orihime Inoue *Stephanie Young - Nico Robin *Steve Staley - Neji Huyga, Toshiro Hitsugaya *Steven Blum - Orochimaru *Tia Ballard - Happy *Tom Gibis - Shikamaru Nara *Trina Nishimura - Mikasa Ackerman *Vic Mignogna - Mard Geer Tartaros *Wally Wingert - Renji Abarai *Yuri Lowenthal - Sasuke Uchiha Minor Cast *Aaron Dismuke - Oscar Pine *Ali Hillis - Karin Uzumaki *Alejandro Saab - Young Lao Shibusawa *Alex Moore - Flare Corona *Alexis Tipton - Matsuri *Amanda C. Miller - Lector *Amanda Lee - Theta *Amber Lee Connors - Cart Titan, Vernal *Anastasia Muñoz - Minerva Orland *Anna Hullum - Raven Branwen *Arnie Pantoja - Lambda *Ashley Jenkins - Coco Adel *Ashley Johnson - Gemi *Austin Tindle - Marco Bodt *Beau Billingslea - Ay, Homura Mitokado, Jiemma *Ben Diskin - Szayelaporro Grantz *Billy Kametz - Young Ango Shibusawa *Brad Hawkins - Dirk *Brian Beacock - Chojuro, Sakon and Ukon, Yumichika Ayasegawa *Brian Drummond - Zancrow *Brina Palencia - Young Roronoa Zoro *Bruce DuBose - God of Darkness *Bryan Massey - Monkey D. Dragon *Bryn Apprill - Historia Reiss, Meredy *Burnie Burns - Taiyang Xiao Long *Caiti Ward - Velvet Scarlatina *Caitlin Glass - Nefertari Vivi *Casey Lee Williams - Neo Politan *Chase McCaskill - God of Light *Catero Colbert - Killer Bee *Cherami Leigh - Future Lucy Heartfilia, Ilia Amitola, Layla Heartfilia *Chris Burnett - Young Portgas D. Ace *Chris Edgerly - Hidan, Isobu *Chris Guerrero - Gecko Moria *Christine Marie Cabanos - Lyra *Christopher Bevins - Zeta *Christopher Corey Smith - Ibiki Morino, Kin'emon *Christopher R. Sabat - Arthur Watts, Epsilon, Kallisto the Bear, Kurt Melvin *Cindy Robinson - Samui *Clifford Chapin - Yuri Dreyar *Colleen Villard - Hanabi Hyuga, Konohamaru Sarutobi *Corey Burton - Celestial Spirit King *Cris George - Warrod Sequen *Crispin Freeman - Ebisu, Fourth Kazekage *Cristina Vee - Matatabi, Yukino Aguria *Cynthia Cranz - Monkey D. Star *Dan Woren - Byakuya Kuchiki *Danielle Judovits - Ayame *Danielle Nicolet - Karui *Darin De Paul - Horologium *Dave B. Mitchell - Azuma *Dave Mallow - Kaien Shiba *Dave Wittenberg - Gamahiro, Gamakichi, Gamamaru, Gamatatsu *David Kaye - Crux *David Lodge - Jiraiya *David Trosko - Young Precht Gaebolg *David Vincent - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *David Wald - Hannes *Dawn M. Bennett - Frosch *Dee Bradley Baker - Erymanthian Boar, Krokottas Hyena, Lykaon Wolf, Nemean Lion *Dina Sherman - Yachiru Kusajishi *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Konan, Mabui *Doug Erholtz - Asuma Sarutobi, Kankuro *Doug Stone - Fugaku Uchiha *Edward Bosco - Kappa *Elizabeth Maxwell - Winter Schnee, Ymir *Ellyn Stern - Masaki Kurosaki *Eric Vale - Loke/Leo *Erica Lindbeck - Wanna Bellanova *Erica Mendez - Eta *Estelle - Libra *Fred Tatasciore - Grisha Jaeger, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, Kakuzu, Third Raikage *Gray G. Haddock - Roman Torchwick *Grant George - Suigetsu Hozuki *Greg Dulcie - Smoker *Henry Dittman - Kabuto Yakushi *Ian Sinclair - Nile Dok *Imari Williams - Torafuzar *J. Michael Tatum - Acnologia, Eneru, Erwin Smith *Jamie Marchi - Cana Alberona *Jamieson Price - Second Mizukage, Tobirama Senju *Janice Kawaye - Yuzu Kurosaki *Jason Douglas - Gildarts Clive, Kuzan "Aokiji" *Jason Liebrecht - Rob Lucci *Jason Spisak - Caribou *JB Blanc - Hiruko, Pakkun, Second Tsuchikage *Jeannie Tirado - Koala *Jen Brown - Phyrra Nikos *Jeremy Inman - Taurus *Jerry Jewell - Caesar Clown, Moblit Berner, Lyon Bastia *Jessica Calvello - Hange Zoë *Joe J. Thomas - Kanjuro *Joel McDonald - Bartholomew Kuma *John DeMita - Hiashi Hyuga *John DiMaggio - Ezel, Marshall D. Teach / Blackbeard *John Eric Bentley - Son Goku *John Swasey - Crocodile, Precht Gaebolg "Hades" *Johnny Yong Bosch - Genma Shiranui, Hollow Ichigo, Sasori, Yagura Karatachi *Jonathan Fahn - Keyes, Shikaku Nara *Josh Grelle - Tyrian Callows *Karen Strassman - Iota, Momo Hinamori, Ur Milkovich *Kari Wahlgren - Fu, Mikoto Uchiha, Summer Rose, Tayuya, Virgo *Kate Higgins - Karin Kurosaki, Lilynette Gingerback, Udon Ise, Young Gray Fullbuster *Kathleen Zuelch - Glynda Goodwitch *Katie Newville - Emerald Sustrai *Kayli Mills - Leia McAlister *Keith Silverstein - Aaroniero Arruruerie (Top Skull), Coyote Starrk, Kimimaro Kaguya, Scorpio *Kent Williams - Ghira Belladonna, Jura Neekis *Kerry Shawcross - Neptune Vasilias *Kirk Thornton - Fukusaku, Hargrave, Kisame Hoshigaki, Mifune, Narrator, Shukaku, Tazuna *Kyle Hebert - Akatsuchi, Gamaken, Inoichi Yamanaka, Kretan Bull, Weisslogia *Kyle Phillips - Marco *Laura Bailey - Anko Mitarashi, Kagura Mikazuchi, Kurotsuchi, Kushina Uzumaki, Tier Harribel *Laura Post - Kyôka, Melinna *Laura Stahl - Kozuki Momonosuke *Lauren Landa - Annie Leonhart / Female Titan, Lynn Aviar *Leah Clark - Mavis Vermillion *Lex Lang - Macao Conbolt, Monkey D. Garp *Liam O'Brien - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane, Tempester *Lindsay Seidel - Angel / Sorano Aguria *Luci Christian - Young Natsu Dragneel *Lydia Mackay - Boa Hancock, Ultear Milkovich *Maile Flanagan - KYUBI MODE, Mecha Naruto *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Katsuyu, Kouaru Utatane, Kokuo, Kurenai Yuhi, Mei Teriumi, Shima *Matt Shipman - Floch Forster *Matthew Mercer - Gyuki, Shura Nikos, Silver Fullbuster *Max Mittelman - Young Hashirama Senju *Megan Hollingshead - Aquarius, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Rangiku Matsumoto, Shizune, Tonton *Micah Solusod - Midnight / Macbeth *Michael Jones - Sting Eucliffe, Sun Wukong *Michael McConnohie - Barragan Louisenbarin, Ryuken Ishida *Michael Sinterniklaas - Nnoitora Gigla, Utakata *Michael Sorich - Choza Akimichi, Gamabunta, Jirobo *Michelle Rojas - Mini, Seilah *Michelle Ruff - Delta *Mona Marshall - Inari, Young Ichigo Kurosaki *Monica Rial - Karoo, Kunia, Mirajane Strauss, Plue, Tashigi *Morgan Garrett - Young Sabo *Nicolas Roye - Shisui Uchiha *Nicole Oliver - Grandeeney *Nika Futterman - Undine *Nolan North - Wapol, Zeff *Ogie Banks - Darui, Omoi *Patrick Seitz - Aoda, Han, Isshin Kurosaki, Kenpachi Zaraki, Kitsuchi, Laxus Dreyar, Raido Namiashi, Teuchi *Paul St. Peter - Yammy Riyalgo *Peter Lurie - Brain / Zero, Hashirama Senju, Kidomaru *Phil Parsons - Kenny Ackerman *Quinton Flynn - Iruka Umino *R Bruce Elliott - Dot Pyxis, Makarov Dreyar *Rachel Robinson - Motherglare *Ray Chase - Cancer, Jared Walker *Ricco Fajardo - Jackal *Richard Cansino - Izumo Kamizuki *Richard Epcar - Hanzo, Hordy Jones, Manda, Poseidon, Zangetsu *Robbie Daymond - Gamma *Robert McCollum - Donquixote Doflamingo *Roger Craig Smith - Deidara, Shinji Hirako *Sam Riegel - Baki, Roushi, Sagittarius *Scott Porter - Rogue Cheney *Seth Green - Franmalth *Shannon McCormick - Ozpin / Ozma *Stephanie Sheh - Aries, Female Pain, Rin Nohara, Yukata *Stephanie Young - Mother Pisces, Traute Carven *Steve Kramer - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Steven Blum - Ao, Chomei, Igneel, Ohnoki, Zabuza Momochi *Susan Dalian - Haku *Taliesin Jaffe - Skiadrum *Tara Platt - Kali Belladonna, Temari *Terrence Stone - Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Todd Haberkorn - Atsui, Dodai, Saiken *Tony Oliver - Minato Namikaze, Ulquiorra Schiffer *Travis Willingham - Cobra / Erik, Jugo, Kugo Ginjo, Portgas D. Ace, Zetsu *Troy Baker - Capricorn, Yamato *Tyson Rinehart - Bartolomeo *Vanessa Marshall - Carla Jaeger *Vic Mignogna - Cee, Ikkaku Madarame, Nagato, Sabo, Young Obito Uchiha *Wally Wingert - Aoba Yamashiro *Wendee Lee - Aaroniero Arruruerie (Bottom Skull), Moegi Kazamatsuri, Yoruichi Shihoin, Yugito Nii *William Orendorff - Hazel Rainart *Xander Mobus - Young Madara Uchiha *Yuri Lowenthal - Mercury Black, Pietro Bellanova *Z. Charles Bolton - Hind of Keryneia, Iwashi Tatami *Zeno Robinson - Son Pisces Additional Voices *Aaron Dismuke *Aaron LaPlante *Adam Harrington *Alan Lee *Alejandro Saab *Alex Cazares *Alex Moore *Alexis Tipton *Allegra Clark *Amanda C. Miller *Amanda Lee *Amber Lee Connors *Antony Del Rio *Armen Taylor *Arnie Pantoja *Ashley Johnson *Ashly Burch *Austin Tindle *Barbara Dunkelman *Barbara Goodson *Ben Diskin *Ben Lepley *Ben Pronsky *Bill Rogers *Billy Kametz *Blake Shepard *Brad Hawkins *Brad Venable *Brandon Potter *Brian Beacock *Brian Palermo *Brianna Knickerbocker *Brina Palencia *Brittany Lauda *Brittney Karbowski *Bruce DuBose *Bryan Massey *Bryn Apprill *Bryson Baugus *Bumper Robinson *Caitlin Glass *Cam Clarke *Carrie Keranen *Casey Mongillo *Cassandra Lee Morris *Cherami Leigh *Chris Burnett *Chris Cason *Chris Edgerly *Chris Hackney *Chris Niosi *Chris Patton *Chris Rager *Christian La Monte *Christine Marie Cabanos *Christopher Bevins *Christopher Corey Smith *Christopher R. Sabat *Christopher Swindle *Christopher Wehkamp *Chuck Huber *Ciarán Strange *Colleen Villard *Cindy Robinson *Crispin Freeman *Cris George *Cristina Vee *Daman Mills *Dave B. Mitchell *David Lodge *David Matranga *David Trosko *David Vincent *Dawn M. Bennett *DC Douglas *Dee Bradley Baker *Dorothy Elias-Fahn *Doug Stone *Eden Riegel *Edward Bosco *Elizabeth Maxwell *Elric Timothy Atchison *Eric Vale *Erica Lindbeck *Erica Mendez *Erika Harlacher *Erik Scott Kimerer *Erin Fitzgerald *Faye Mata *Felecia Angelle *Fred Tatasciore *Fryda Wolff *Gideon Emery *Grant George *Greg Ayres *Greg Chun *Griffin Burns *Gunnar Sizemore *Heather Hogan *Ian Sinclair *Imari Williams *J. Michael Tatum *Jād Saxton *Jackie Lastra *Jalen K. Cassell *James C. Mathis III *Jamie Marchi *Jamieson Price *Janice Kawaye *Jason C. Miller *Jason Douglas *Jason Liebrecht *Jason Spisak *JB Blanc *Jeannie Tirado *Jeff Schine *Jeremy Inman *Jessica DiCicco *Jim Foronda *Joe J. Thomas *Joe Ochman *Joe Zieja *Joel McDonald *John DeMita *John Eric Bentley *Josh Hutcherson *Josh Keaton *Justin Briner *Justin Cook *Julie Ann Taylor *Kaiji Tang *Kara Edwards *Karen Strassman *Kari Wahlgren *Kate Bristol *Katelyn Barr *Katelyn Gault *Kayli Mills *Keith Silverstein *Kent Williams *Kim Mai Guest *Kimlinh Tran *Kira Buckland *Kirk Thornton *Kristen McGuire *Kyle Hebert *Kyle McCarley *Kyle Phillips *Laila Berzins *Laura Bailey *Laura Post *Liam O'Brien *Lindsay Seidel *Lizzie Freeman *Luci Christian *Lucien Dodge *Marc Swint *Marcella Lentz-Pope *Marisha Ray *Mark Allen Jr. *Mark Whitten *Matt Shipman *Matthew Mercer *Matthew Yang King *Max Mittelman *Megan Shipman *Mela Lee *Melissa Fahn *Micah Solusod *Michael Sinterniklaas *Michael Sorich *Michelle Ruff *Mick Wingert *Minae Noji *Mona Marshall *Monica Rial *Morgan Berry *Nicolas Roye *Nolan North *Patrick Seitz *Phil Parsons *Philece Sampler *Rachel Robinson *Ray Chase *Ricco Fajardo *Robbie Daymond *Robin Atkin Downes *Sam Riegel *Sandy Fox *Sarah Anne Williams *Sara Cravens *Sarah Wiedenheft *Scott Porter *Sean Chiplock *Sean Schemmel *Shannon McKain *Sonny Strait *Spike Spencer *Stephanie Sheh *Steve Staley *Steven Blum *SungWon Cho *Taliesin Jaffe *Tara Sands *Ted Sroka *Tia Ballard *Todd Haberkorn *Tom Fahn *Tony Oliver *Travis Willingham *Trevor Devall *Troy Baker *Tyson Rinehart *Vanessa Marshall *Vernon Dew *Veronica Taylor *Vic Mignogna *Wendee Lee *Wendy Powell *William Orendorff *Xander Mobus *Xanthe Huynh *Yuri Lowenthal *Z. Charles Bolton *Zach Aguilar *Zehra Fazal Crew Japanese *ADR Studio(s): Studio Pierrot, Toei Animation, A-1 Pictures English *ADR Studios: Studiopolis, Bang Zoom! Entertainment, FUNimation, Rooster Teeth *Voice Director(s): Christopher R. Sabat, Kyle Phillips, Aaron Dismuke, Z. Charles Bolton and Kirk Thornton *Translation & Adaptation: Alex von David, Liam O'Brien, Michael Sorich, Matthew Mercer and Monica Rial Soundtrack # Story Arcs Chapters Trivia * Category:Anime Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Anime Series Category:Naruto Category:Fairy Tail Category:One Piece Category:Bleach Category:RWBY Category:Attack on Titan Category:Bige1218's Ideas